The present application generally relates to sampling probes, systems, apparatuses, and methods for hi-throughput flow cytometry and/or for processing samples in batches.
Systems and apparatuses utilizing sample probes are used in numerous fields, including academic and industrial research, bioproduction, and pharmaceutical industries, for example. In general, in these fields, a large numbers of samples need to be processed rapidly and efficiently.
However, previously, sample probes required separate manipulation and handling of each sample, even when processing multiple samples. Furthermore, extended sample drawing probes often increased the risk of damage to such probes.
In fields such as in flow cytometry, genetic sequencing, drug discovery, and proteomics, for example, improvements to sample probe systems are desired.